


Let's Make It, Baby

by ilikepianos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (blink and you'll miss it but it's THERE okay), (but it's another one of those blink-and-you'll-miss-it things), -Ish, -ish (again), Angry Sex, Arguing, Bad Jokes, Because it's me, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, I should stop talking, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Pain Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, also i wrote most of this at like 3am, america's ass, but with porn, i have a shitton of WIPs i should have worked on instead, i wrote this to procrastinate, look it's the helicarrier argument scene, so don't judge me, there's also a teeny tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepianos/pseuds/ilikepianos
Summary: "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."a.k.a.the Helicarrier argument scene from The Avengers (2012), but Steve and Tony actually do something about the sexual tension between them.





	Let's Make It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't have anything to say for myself.
> 
> This is a mess. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Title is a Bon Jovi song. You should give it a listen. ;)

The tension in the room is palpable.

Tony can feel it buzzing in the air around him, mixing with the faint humming of the engines of the Helicarrier and charged arguments the supposed-to-be team members are throwing at each other’s heads.

“What are we, a team?”, Banner starts drily. “No, no, no, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re- we’re a time bomb.”

Well.

Maybe the guy has a point, but Tony has had it up to here with the shit the people in this room have been throwing at his head for the past few minutes, so his sense of responsibility is currently locked in the trunk, while he’s riding shotgun with irrationality in the driver’s seat.

“You need to step away”, Fury warns Banner, tone calm but pungent.

Tony doesn’t even try to bite his tongue. “Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?”, he questions challengingly, clapping a hand on Rogers’ shoulder - who is still standing beside him - assertively.

The taller man roughly shoves his hand away, turning to glare at him. “You know damn well why, back off!”, he snaps sharply.

“Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me”, Tony challenges, reciprocating the Captain’s glare undeterredly.

The tension between them is prickling on Tony’s skin, eventually making him avert his gaze, as Rogers smirks humorlessly, stepping up closer into Tony’s space and never taking his piercing glare off of him.

“Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?”

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist”, Tony shoots back self-assuredly without missing a beat, meeting the other man’s eyes again and provocatively raising an eyebrow at him.

The Captain glowers at him in response. “I know guys with none of that worth ten of you”, he spits condescendingly. “And I’ve seen the footage”, he adds. “The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you-”

“I think I would just cut the wire”, Tony interjects haughtily, because, honestly, who the fuck does this self-righteous asshole think he is?

That earns him another humorless smirk from Rogers, whose gaze momentarily flickers to the side before focusing back on Tony disdainfully.

“Always a way out”, he chuckles dismissively, before his tone shifts to something sharper and more biting, making Tony’s skin prickle with tension again as the Captain’s blue eyes pierce into his icily. “You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”

How fucking dare he?

“A hero? Like you?”, Tony fires back scornfully. “You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle”, he spits, stepping even closer into the taller man’s space and fixing him with the most dangerous glare he can muster, unwaveringly maintaining eye contact when he feels the Captain’s agitated breath ghosting over his lips.

Rogers doesn’t back away, instead offering Tony a challenging glare. “Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds”, he suggests provocatively.

Oh, so _that’s_ how he wants to play it.

Alright then.

“I’m not afraid to hit an old man”, Tony retorts cockily, lifting his chin in defiance.

“Put on the suit”, said “old man” hisses sharply, mirroring Tony’s defiant gesture and taking another step forward, his hot breath mixing with Tony’s in the small space that’s left between their faces and his fiery eyes momentarily flickering down to Tony’s lips before capturing his gaze again, effectively sending a shiver down Tony’s spine and making is skin prickle again - but now with a very different type of tension.

_Fuck._

“Stark! Rogers!”, Fury interrupts harshly before Tony can gather his wits and fire back another provoking remark. “You two are acting like goddamn children and I don’t wanna have to listen to this anymore, so get the hell out of here and do whatever you have to to get this shit out of your systems. You’re welcome to come back and grace us with your presence again once you’ve cooled down.”

“But-“, Tony starts indignantly, only to get cut off again.

“No buts”, Fury scolds, fixing him and Rogers with a pointed glare. “Out”, he repeats, tone calm, but firm, leaving absolutely no room for arguing.

“Yes, Sir”, the Captain responds dutifully, always the good soldier, before turning on his heels and marching through the door and out into the deserted hallway.

Tony begrudgingly follows a few feet behind him, the door closing automatically and with a very final-seeming “pfft” sound as soon as he steps out into the corridor. Fury’s got some nerve, first making him drop anything and everything to join this mission, this _team_ , only to practically kick him out again, just because Mr All-American Captain Righteousness himself can’t contain his ridiculous holier-than-thou attitude for a hot minute.

Still, Tony can’t help but notice the way the Captain’s uniform stretches over and clings to his ass as he struts down the hallway.

Sue him.

“Perky”, Tony calls out - because apparently he has zero self-control - causally leaning back against the wall, one foot propped up and arms crossed over his chest.

Rogers stops dead in his tracks, then whips around, scowling dangerously at Tony. “What did you just say to me?”, he questions sharply, crossing the distance between them with a few long determined strides and planting himself mere inches away from Tony.

“Must’ve really bruised your gigantic ego. Being told off by Fury like that”, Tony states instead of answering the other man’s question, locking his eyes in a challenging glare and shifting his body to stand up straighter, both feet now firmly planted on the ground.

“My gigantic ego?”, Rogers snaps, scoffing exasperatedly. “Take a look in the mirror. You think this is all a game, and if it ever does get serious, you can just outsmart the whole damn thing to save your own ass, everyone else be damned. Well, guess what, Stark, it doesn’t work like that, and you’re a selfish bastard.” He reciprocates Tony’s piercing glare, and he’s standing so close, that Tony can see a bit of green in the man’s icy blue eyes.

“Fuck you”, Tony spits heatedly. “You don’t know shit about me. You waltz in here, judging people like you’re Simon Cowell, and still expect them to march to your fife, thinking righteousness and All-American upstanding morals are gonna win us this mission. Well, guess what, Captain”, he bites, making a point of imitating the other man’s tone and phrasing, “this ain’t the 40s and Loki ain’t Hitler. Back then you may have been considered a hero, but now you’re just a lab rat fresh out of the freezer with serious attitude problems and a star-spangled frisbee.”

“And you’re a coward in a tin can”, the other man shoots back, adding more weight to the relatively weak insult by fisting his hand into Tony’s collar and roughly pinning him against the wall.

The weight and heat of the Captain’s body against his and the way his ragged breath is suddenly ghosting over Tony’s lips again are making his mind go haywire with the shift in the nature of the tension between the two of them.

Tony doesn’t say anything for a moment, simply observing the other man’s face, noticing the deep pink flush on his cheeks, dilated pupils and parted lips, and suddenly feeling hyperaware of the way Rogers’ thigh is pressed against his crotch. He hasn’t moved an inch since sandwiching Tony between his body and the wall, and his piercing blue eyes are still fixed on Tony’s, a feverish glint of, yes, challenge, but also something different, in them.

_Lust._

Tony’s heart skips a beat against the arc reactor, and his dick twitches against Rogers’ thigh.

“I said: perky”, Tony breaks the silence, voice quiet, but firm, unrelentingly keeping their eyes locked, as the Captain tightens his grip on Tony’s collar. “Your ass is perky”, Tony elaborates, slowly and pointedly, letting his gaze flicker down to the other man’s lips.

And suddenly Rogers surges forward, closing the last tiny bit of space between them, his lips capturing Tony’s in a hard, bruising kiss.

Tony’s hands immediately find their way to said perky ass, squeezing tightly, as the other man presses his crotch against Tony’s hip and tangles his fingers in his hair.

“Fuck”, Rogers gasps into the kiss as Tony teasingly rolls his hips, effectively providing them both with much needed friction.

Tony seizes the opportunity, darting out his tongue and licking across Rogers’ upper lip, before capturing it in an open mouthed kiss and letting the other man tease him by gently swirling his tongue around Tony’s.

At this point they’re both hard, frantically rutting against each other, and Tony desperately wants to get rid of all those layers of clothes between them.

“We should- broom closet”, he eloquently gasps into Rogers’ mouth, tightening his grip on his ass.

“Yeah”, the other man agrees breathlessly, pulling away and wordlessly intertwining his fingers with Tony’s as they quickly hurry a few feet down the (luckily still deserted - but who knows for how long) hallway and slip into a relatively spacious broom closet, pulling the door firmly shut behind them. The only source of light in the room is a neon sign above the door reading ‘exit’, illuminating the broom closet in a dim blue-ish glow not unlike the glow from the arc reactor in Tony’s chest.

“Off”, Tony says huskily, tugging on the Captain’s uniform.

“Yeah, yeah”, he responds quickly, already reaching back to unzip the thing.

As the other man peels himself out of his uniform, revealing the most deliciously defined and muscular body Tony has ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes upon, Tony frantically tugs off his shirt, carelessly discarding it on the floor, and begins to unzip his pants, when he sees the Captain’s uniform pooling around his ankles and his erection straining against his navy blue boxer briefs.

Rogers watches shamelessly, blown pupils and parted lips, as Tony wriggles out of his pants before surging forward and pinning the taller man against the door with a searing kiss.

The Captain’s hands wander to Tony’s ass, squeezing firmly and pulling Tony’s crotch flush against his own.

“Fuck”, Tony groans at the sensation, detaching his lips from the other man’s and leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, where Tony teasingly starts alternating between kissing and sucking bruises, eliciting breathless little gasps from Rogers and making him grind his crotch against Tony’s.

Still too much fabric.

Momentarily letting up from the Captain’s neck and looking up to meet his eyes, Tony sneaks a hand between their bodies, fingertips gently dancing over the other man’s abdomen, right above the waistband of his briefs.

“Can I?”, Tony asks softly, no traces of the bite and spite from earlier in his tone.

The other man bites his lip, nodding eagerly. “Yes”, he affirms, tone matching the softness of Tony’s.

His fingers tentatively slip under the waistband of Tony’s own briefs, pausing a moment to look at him questioningly, and Tony feels his lips curl into a smirk.

“Go ahead”, he tells him, slipping his own fingers past the waistband of the other man’s briefs and peeling them down gently, making his erection spring free, beads of pre-come leaking at the tip.

Tony desperately wants to get his mouth on that.

Before he can drop down to his knees, though, the Captain pulls down Tony’s briefs as well, making his own cock spring free and reminding him of how achingly hard he is.

_Fuck_.

Much less tentative now, Rogers wraps a warm large hand around Tony’s dick, making Tony choke out an absolutely obscene moan, and starts jerking him off, his other hand coming up to Tony’s face to pull him in for a hard kiss, their teeth clacking.

Tony kisses back with just as much fervor, but he knows he’s already close, the other man’s hand working his cock relentlessly, and he isn’t ready for this to be over yet.

“Wanna suck you off”, he murmurs against the Captain’s lips, making him groan and grind against Tony’s hip in anticipation.

Smugly, Tony starts kissing his way down the other man’s chest, taking a moment to give his nipples some attention - which turns out to be very rewarding because apparently Rogers has very sensitive nipples, if the way his fingers dig into Tony’s hips is anything to go by.

When Tony finally drops down to his knees, he teasingly mouths around the Captain’s groin, before throwing his self-restraint completely out the window and finally wrapping his hand around the base of the other man’s cock as he licks a broad stripe across the tip, the salty taste of pre-come gathering on his tongue.

“Fuck”, Rogers curses hoarsely, tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair and tugging slightly, which sends sparks of arousal shooting through Tony’s body and straight to his dick.

He darts his tongue out again, this time licking along the underside from the base to the top, before finally wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue as he starts bobbing up and down, taking the other man deeper and deeper each time.

Rogers grip on Tony’s hair tightens, and Tony can tell it’s taking everything in him not to buck his hips and start fucking Tony’s mouth as Tony hums around his cock, when it hits the back of his throat.

A string of profanity starts spilling from the Captain’s mouth and it spurs Tony on even more.

“Wait”, the other man gasps out in between _fuck_ s. “I’m gonna- not yet- together”, he stammers out breathlessly, and, _holy shit_ , he must be really damn close.

Reminded again of how painfully hard he is himself at this point, Tony - slightly clumsily - scrambles to his feet, the other man instantly capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss and hungrily licking into his mouth, most likely tasting himself on Tony’s tongue, and Tony is so turned on, he thinks he might die.

He aimlessly ruts against the other man, desperate for friction and release, when the Captain grips both of their dicks in his huge hand and starts jerking them off together.

Tony groans into Rogers’ mouth - at this point they’re mostly just panting into each other’s mouths rather than kissing - and brings his hand down to their cocks as well, placing it above the Captain’s and joining in on his rhythm.

Tony knows he isn’t going to last much longer, and judging from how the other man’s moans are turning into breathless gasps of profanity again, Tony assumes he must be close as well.

Tony can feel the pressure building up in his lower abdomen, and when Rogers' fingers roughly tug on his hair again, it sends him flying straight (or rather gay) over the edge.

“ _Steve_ ”, he moans, before biting down sharply on the other man’s bottom lip as he comes hard, spilling hotly over their joint hands and cocks.

Apparently that’s all it takes to make Steve cry out obscenely and spurt all over them as well, their come mixing together in a hot sticky mess as they jerk each other and themselves through their orgasms.

After they’ve come down from their highs, Tony momentarily buries his face against Steve’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath, as the other man grabs a neatly folded towel from the shelf stacked with seemingly fresh cleaning supplies next to them.

“Let’s hope nobody finds out this was our doing”, Steve snickers, discarding the now come-stained towel on the floor after cleaning them both up.

Tony snorts, zipping up his pants again. “If somebody asks, let’s tell them we saw Banner and Thor come out of here earlier”, he suggests, grinning up at the other man conspiratorially.

“You’re a menace”, Steve points out, giggling softly as he slips into his uniform again.

“Says the one who just threw a come towel on the floor of a broom clos-“, Tony retorts amusedly, only to get cut off by Steve pressing a sweet and slightly tentative kiss against his lips.

Tony hums in surprise, but reciprocates the kiss, keeping it just as sweet but far less tentative, his hand coming up to gently cup Steve’s face.

When they pull away slightly, they exchange content smiles and Steve opens his mouth to say something, but he’s cut off by the loud _bang!_ of an explosion and the ground beneath them shaking, making them tumble into each other and against the door.

“Shit!”, Tony exclaims, when they unlock the door and peak out into the corridor.

Red warning lights are blinking wildly around them and the narrow hallway is filling with smoke in the aftermath of the explosion.

“Put on the suit!”, Steve calls out urgently, placing a firm hand on the small of Tony’s back and steering him away from the smoke and down the corridor.

“Yup”, Tony blurts out drily, as the two of them hurriedly make their way to where Tony stored the Iron Man armor when he came on board the Helicarrier.

They quite literally bump into Fury when they round a corner.

“Ah, there you are. Did you two morons get it out of your systems?”, he asks pointedly, giving them a stern don’t-cause-me-any-more-trouble-now look.

Tony manages to bite back a loud giggle, but he can’t quite hold back a smirk, when he exchanges meaningful looks with Steve, who is blushing violently, but also wearing a smirk to match Tony’s on his lips.

“For now”, Tony sing-songs, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Fury gives them another pointed look. “For now?”, he questions slowly, clearly not amused at all.

Tony doesn’t give a fuck, and, apparently, neither does Steve, because he suggestively smirks at Tony before offering Fury a shit-eating grin and affirming:

“ _For now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy, woohoo, you made it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this dirty little trainwreck and don't hate me THAT much... :D
> 
> If you want to chat or scream about Stony or just Marvel in general, you can find me on Twitter (@loadedgun) and Tumblr (ilikepianos).
> 
> I currently have a bunch of longer WIPs on my computer, featuring loads of Stony feels, beloved cliché tropes, bad jokes and cute domestic Avengers content (because I still haven't recovered from Endgame, and apparently writing about universes where none of that shit has happened (yet) is my no. 1 coping mechanism), so I'll hopefully be back with another fic soon. :)
> 
> Until then, thank you again for reading, and consider yourselves smooched.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
